Click Here for Romance!
by Medgrl11
Summary: What if Jane had neglected to take down that dating profile?
1. Chapter 1

**The semester is winding down which means no updates until Winter Break :( But hopefully I will be able to add a couple chapters to my existing stories. Which one (s) do you think I should continue? Send me a message and I will choose :)

-So far most people would like to see "Click Here for Romance" continued-

**** I don't own the rights to these characters, they belong to Tess Gerritsen.****

**Click Here for Romance!**

It was yet another slow Tuesday morning with not much else to do save paperwork and pretending to look busy for the "boss". Jane absent-mindedly checked her email doubting that her inbox contained anything interesting. Her eyes lazily scrolled down the page as she deleted the random advertisements for "cheap airline fares" and Amazon gift suggestions. Suddenly her eyes caught sight of a subject heading that made her face instantaneously grow warm with embarrassment.  
><em><br>Holy crap,_ _is this what I think it is?_  
><em><br>_She stealthily glanced around the office to make certain that none of her coworkers would be able to witness the contents of the shocking email. The coast was clear, so she clicked "open".

"Hi GrlCop11! You have received a Wink from a member! Log-in to see who the lucky lady is! This could be your chance for romance!"

Below the message (in all pink caps) lay a link. Jane rolled her eyes at the cheesy presentation of the email. She unknowingly began to chew her thumb-nail as her eyes remained glued to the screen. Her cursor hovered over the link.

After the team had closed the Gaynor-Randall case, she had neglected to remind Frost to take down her fake, lesbian dating profile. Now it struck her that maybe, subconsciously she had wanted to leave it active. In the course of her profession as a detective the particularly difficult, gruesome or intriguing cases usually stuck with her long after they were closed. On occasion she might suddenly think of some minor detail related to the case, such as a name or a clue that helped at the time.

At the present moment, Jane's mind began to relive that night that she had gone under cover with Dr. Isles at "Merche". The experience was as exhilarating, as it was frightening on a whole other level. Jane had been shielded with a fake identity and it allowed her to enjoy the role she was playing while doing her job. During a few interactions with potential suspects she wondered what it would be like if she was there as herself. Up until this point Jane had not made up her mind about whether she would actually date a woman if given the opportunity.

It wasn't that she was homophobic, but she had her family to consider and her coworkers. Hell, it took years for most of the men in the force to show her some semblance of respect. If she became "the big ol' female cop stereotype" now, they would never let her live this down or treat her the same again.

_Come on Jane, make a decision. Either trash it or open it…you are over thinking this!_

With a large inhalation of air Jane clicked the link; she immediately slammed her eyes shut as if the computer was going to spontaneously combust. She cautiously opened one eye to view the page.

"Welcome GrlCop11! Log in to see who has sent you a message!"

_Shit. I have no idea what my log in info is! This was a stupid idea. It's not like I can just casually walk over to Frost and say, 'Hey buddy! Say, do you happen to remember the password and username for my lesbian dating profile? Gee thanks!' Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._

Suddenly it dawned on Jane that Frost had mentioned emailing her and Korsak the user information during the time of the investigation so that any of them could monitor the suspects. Jane quickly glanced around a second time to confirm that nobody was watching her.

She located the email from Frost who had chosen the words "Italian Stallion" as her password.

_Oh my god! I'm gonna kill that fool!_

She chuckled, slightly amused at her partner's wit and logged in. As she began to orient herself with the home screen, a glowing heart on top of an envelope icon at the top-right of the screen caught her eye. Her eyes widened in amazement.

_Wow, some chick actually messaged me? Huh. I thought that was just a cheap ploy to get me to use their website. This is crazy._

Jane enjoyed a moment of flattery as she contemplated opening the email at work or waiting until to the privacy of her apartment.

She checked the time at the bottom of the computer screen: 12:29 pm. Maura would be up any minute to grab lunch with her.

_Too risky Jane; not enough time...Definitely logging in tonight._

With a jolt of excitement and anticipation for what lay ahead in the world of online lesbian dating, Jane quickly logged out of the website and turned off her monitor.

****reviews are nice things ****Not sure how I want to continue this one yet…****


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; just taking my perception of the characters for a spin. Apologies for any grammatical errors. Sorry for the delay! What can I say? Med school is a bitch.  
><strong>*10 points to the person who can decode Maura's dating profile screen name*<strong>

**Click Here for Romance!  
><strong>**Chapter 2**

By 5 o'clock Jane was itching to check the message on the dating website. She tried her best to concentrate on the current unresolved case that sat in a manila file on her desk. Although the papers were strewn about in a manner that suggested she was working studiously, her mind kept wandering to the person who had sent the message.

_What if she's just another weirdo who saw me in the news and wants to talk about Hoyt? Or even worse someone who's just messing with me and not actually interested. I mean who would send a complete stranger a message? Whatever happened to meeting people in person? What the hell, I should just read the message when I get home and get it over with._

Being exceptionally good at turning an exciting situation into a stressful one, Jane began to dread opening the message. But her curiosity got the best of her and after taking Joe for a short walk she settled into her couch with a laptop and cold beer.

"All right Joe, it's now or never!"

The mutt seemed more interested in the treat hidden in her chew toy than her owner's dating drama.  
>Rizzoli logged into the dating website, took a large swig of her beer and clicked on the blinking message box.<p>

She scanned the page:

_Subject: Hello_

_Hello, I was perusing the new member section of this website and your profile picture caught my eye. I hope it isn't too forward of me to be sending you a message. Personally I find the idea of messaging a complete stranger to be a bit weird, but I guess this is what dating has come to in this modern era of ours. In any case, if you see anything of interest in my own profile and would like to chat sometime please let me know. I am very interested._

_Best,  
>QOTD73<em>

Jane laughed aloud, partially out of relief that the woman wasn't a "psycho" and partially due to the straight-forward style of writing. She felt a rush of excitement in her belly as she clicked on QOTD73's dating profile. It read:  
><em><br>Profile images available: 3—images only provided by request_

_Career field: medicine  
><em>_  
>Children: none; would like children someday<em>

_My Interests: vintage wine, reading, star-gazing, yoga, cooking_

_The compliment I have received most often from previous partners: very flexible_

_Tell us something about yourself:  
>Bienvenu! This is my first dating profile so I hope I provide you with the information you seek. Firstly, I work in a very demanding profession and am looking for a future mate who will complement my lifestyle. I appreciate old movies, fine wine, and unwinding to classical music after a long day. I believe in maintaining balance on a physical and emotional level. (I find yoga is the best outlet for achieving both.) I am not one for loud concerts, excessive drinking, and smokers need not apply. If you are interested in learning more about me please don't hesitate to send me a message.<em>

Being the "bad ass" detective that she was, it took all of 5 seconds to come to one definitive conclusion:

"Holy crap, Joe! It's Maura!"

Jane quickly scanned the message for the date and found that the message was received three days after the team had closed the Gaynor-Randall case. That meant that the ME had chosen to hit on Jane electronically after she was done acting as bait for the victim's murderer. The brooding brunette was having trouble wrapping her brain around why Maura would do such a thing. Was she simply playing a joke on her? The ME did have an odd sense of humor. She scanned her memory to think of a singular prank the ME had ever played on anyone. Maybe not. Puzzled and buzzed from the second beer that the message warranted, Jane began to draft a reply.

"Dear Maura,

First of all what on earth are you doing on a lesbian dating website? Did your favorite online shoe boutique shut down? Or were you looking for an alternative to correcting articles on Wikipedia again?"

Jane quickly deleted the draft, and then tried again.

"Hey Maur,

I'm glad you finally decided to come out to me. As you know I will support any life decision you make and love you just the same. I am happy that you feel comfortable enough to be this open with me. As you know, I'm not really into the whole, dating women thing, but…

"Urrggghh", the brunette ran her fingers through her curly mane.

Nothing she typed seemed appropriate or particularly subtle and she didn't know how to approach this subject with her best friend without making an ass of herself. If she played it off naturally and supportive and Maura was actually kidding things could get awkward between to the two of them quickly. On the other hand, if she responded as if it was a joke and Maura was trying to reveal a very personal piece of information, the ME would be hurt. Of course the most terrifying alternative could be that Maura really was actually interested in Jane in "that way", and using the medium of online dating to subtly express her true feelings. No matter how Jane looked at it she felt that she was doomed. One thing was certain however, she needed to respond to Maura in some way now that she had seen the message.

As Jane went through the mundane, bedtime tasks of brushing her teeth and flossing, her thoughts wandered into an area of her brain that she placed a lock on many years ago. Maura's unexpected message had freed that part of her brain now and she began to fantasize.

When she was younger Jane had secretly romanticized about falling in love with and marrying her best friend. The trouble was that she never experienced having a real best friend. In fact most of her closest friends were guys, who viewed her as a "buddy" more than a "babe". It's true that this sometimes bothered Jane as she watched other girls go on dates and brag about the expensive things that their boyfriends had bought them. However, Jane was always more mature in her life goals and dreamed of the day when she would one day have someone in her life that completed her, balanced her, and new her better than anyone else. She knew she wouldn't meet this person in junior high or high school, so she was content with her lack of romance in her younger years.  
>And now, after a few failed relationships with men, general disgruntlement over the ever increasing pressure from her mother to marry, and the incredibly close friendship that she and Maura had, she had stumbled upon a stark truth. She had a best friend, someone who knew her deepest faults and accepted them, someone who she spent more time with than anyone previously in her life. The realization that Maura might be the person who fit her "ideal mate" fantasy was both exhilarating and terrifying.<p>

Turning off the tap she mused that she should have put a heavier lock on that part of her brain.

"Wow, I really must be losing it. I'm taking this lock metaphor way too far. Either I'm going insane or Maura's right about me needing to get more sleep."

Climbing into bed she patted the end of the bed to welcome her endearing mutt. As she began to fall into a blissful sleep her last thoughts centered on something Maura had said on her profile.

_Flexible eh? I wonder if she meant flexible with plans or...oh god. I'm definately bringing that up next time I see her._

Jane smiled and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is about to get a little more Mature so be forewarned. Apologies for grammatical mistakes. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Click Here for Romance!**

After thinking about the anonymous message incessantly during the down time of a light case load, Jane had finally come up with a plan of action. She would simply write a short reply to the message using the dating website as a neutral medium to confirm her suspicions about the identity of the sender. This way, if she was wrong, she didn't risk embarrassing herself by confronting Maura in person. But boy, did she hope she was right. Cracking her knuckles she began to type.

_Hi QOTD73,_

_Thank you for your message. Being who I am, and being in the profession I am in, it wasn't difficult to determine your identity from your profile. However, in order to avoid any potential embarrassment if I am wrong about your identity, I think it would be best if just meet in person and stop beating around the bush. How about we meet two weeks from today at the Dirty Robber bar at 9 p.m.? I will be wearing a white shirt, navy blue vest, and jeans. Please wear all black and meet me at the bar, near the entrance. If you do not show up I won't be offended. If you are not the woman I suspect you to be, I won't be disappointed. Either way I can tell that you are the type of woman that I'd like to get to know better. Hope to see you in two weeks._

Jane quickly previewed the message then hit "send" before her nerves got the better of her.

_Damn, was I too bossy with the wardrobe directions? How else would we be able to i.d. each other though? This is so ridiculous. If it's actually Maura I will be sitting next to her looking for some non-existent woman at the bar…and if it isn't Maura, I wonder how she will react when I tell her why I'm looking for a woman at the bar. Oh God, either way this is going to make for a hell of a story to tell Frankie someday._

Allowing herself a deep exhalation to release the tension associated with her decision, Jane forced herself to get back to work.

The following two weeks passed quickly as the suspected homicide case rapidly progressed into a political case involving a local congressman and the murder of a sex worker that he had paid on several occasions. Cavanaugh decided to allow the FBI to take on a share of the case as it began to evolve into a political scandal and both Jane and Frost were taken off of the case altogether. While she hated to see her work given away to "the dark side", she was partially glad that she could return to a somewhat normal sleep schedule by the end of the two weeks.  
>Although the message was still on the back-burner of her mind, she had only gotten around to checking her online inbox once on the Thursday before the planned meet-up with the anonymous sender. Clicking on her inbox icon she was surprised to see that she had a reply. She took a calming breath to steady her nerves, which were not tingling with excitement over the new progress.<p>

"Hi! I was surprised but delighted to see a reply from you. I must admit I rarely check this account for messages, so it was fortuitous that I saw your message and instructions before this Friday. I agree with the plan and will dress appropriately as you suggested. So you know, I will be wearing a black dress, black boots, and black ¾ length sleeved cardigan. I am a honey-blonde and approximately 5 feet, 5 inches tall. I'm looking forward to meeting you in person (although I must admit I am quite nervous). See you this Friday!"

_Fuck yea! She's coming! It worked!_

Keeping herself from jumping up and down and hooting proved difficult as Jane closed out the window. She was bursting with excitement but couldn't tell Frost or Maura for that matter about her exciting news. Instead she decided to direct her energy into leaving work early to get ready for the meet up.

"Hey Frost? I'm leaving a little early, cover for me if Cavanaugh stops by? He's always riding my ass about not informing him of my "where abouts"."

"Uh, yea sure, I mean you're only leaving like 15 minutes early anyways, so no big deal. Hey you comin' to the Robber later?"

"You know it partner. See you later buddy."

Jane made her way to the elevators, unable to wipe the giddy grin off her face. She was finally about to meet the woman of her dreams…or maybe just a close imitation. Either way she was excited about her first lesbian, blind date. Excited and nervous as hell.

"Hey, Jane. Hey!" Barry attempted to gain Jane's attention as the detective nervously sat in front of him at their usual booth, peeling the label off of her beer while her knee jittered underneath the table.

So many thoughts were coursing through her brain at that moment.  
><em>What if it isn't Maura? What if it's some crazy woman? What if she forgets to wear all black and I miss her completely? What if I vomit before she even gets here? Oh man, this is too nerve-racking, what was I thinking asking her to meet me here?<em>

"What?" She was looking at Frost but her eyes were focused behind him at the entrance to the Robber.

"What's going on? 10 minutes ago you were cool, now you're acting like your Ma set you up on a blind date or something."

Jane forced an awkward laugh, hoping to deflect the ounce of truth in Frost's statement.

"Nah, I'm not nervous, just have some stuff on my mind. Hey want another beer?"

Before she could get up, the detective noticed Maura enter the bar. For a moment Jane's heart began to race as she saw the black jacket she was wearing; and then it nearly imploded with utter disappointment when she saw what Maura was wearing underneath; a brick red blouse, pencil skirt, and black stilettos.

_Fuck. That's that, then._

Jane hadn't anticipated feeling such despair if the message sender hadn't been Maura, but now she could barely muster up enough hope to patiently wait for the actual woman who had contacted her. What was the point? If she was honest with herself she had wanted it to be Maura all along. Who else could compare with the breathtakingly flawless woman sitting in the booth across from her? Who else could give her a sense of wholeness, completeness, and safety by just holding her hand? Jane realized at that moment how much she loved the medical examiner and how terrible it felt to go another day without being her lover and partner. In essence, this sucked.

As the night drew to a close and the last, pathetically inebriated customers wandered onto the streets outside of the Dirty Robber, Jane walked Maura to her car. The ME noticed the sadness in Jane's countenance, even though the detective had put on her best act of complete normalcy through the night.

"Jane? Would you like to stay over at my place tonight? We could watch a movie and catch up? We haven't done that in quite a while."

The offer brightened Jane's dour mood marginally. She didn't want to go home alone tonight.

"Yea that sounds good, I'll just follow you in my car home, okay?

*reviews are nice things *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is about to get a little more Mature so be forewarned. Apologies for grammatical mistakes. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Click Here for Romance!**

Maura instructed Jane to relax on the couch while she changed clothes and made popcorn for the movie. Jane half-heartedly perused the DVDs Maura had lain out in front of her. Her secret admirer hadn't shown up at the Dirty Robber, and to make things worse, Maura had shown no signs that she was one who had written Jane.  
>Feeling sorry for herself, the detective chose the most ridiculously sappy chick-flick she could find in the stack of movies. At this point she may as well accept her fate as a hopeless romantic.<p>

Standing in her walk-in closet, Maura took calming breaths as she glanced at her reflection in the full-length mirror. Wearing nothing but very expensive, black, silk lingerie and black stilettos she debated whether or not her shaky legs would allow her to carry out the plan. She knew it was wrong to toy with Jane's emotions and stand her up at the Robber, but she wanted Jane to herself and if this plan went the way she anticipated, Jane would not hold it against her.

The detective was reclining on the couch and checking her watch to see what was taking Maura so long to change.

_Maybe this is why she always looks like belongs on a freaking runway._

"Hey Maur? Are we gonna watch the movie or what?"

Suddenly, the overhead lights began to dim and Jane curiously squinted into the growing darkness. From the corner of the room, leading into the kitchen she saw a silohette illuminated by a ray of moonlight passing through the kitchen window.

Jane's heart pounded as she realized Maura was wearing nothing but black, lacey underwear, garters and black stilettos. The honey blonde's toned body and fair skin glowed in contrast to the dark fabric. Suddenly Jane felt that the room was too hot. She attempted to swallow as her throat became dry.

_Oh holy God._

"Jane." The name rolled off the ME's tongue seductively as she took her time to approach the wide-eyed detective.

"You said to dress in black. I hope it's not too late for our date."

The detective could only manage to shake her head slowly, eyes locked onto the beautifully sculpted body in front or her, senses engulfed by the sweet perfume that was distinctly Maura.

Maura didn't allow Jane to reply. She had waited too long for this moment, months, years in fact. She fully intended in seeing her plan through to the very end.

Straddling Jane on the couch Maura began to speak to Jane in a breathy voice, her mouth hovering over Jane's right ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't fulfill my promise earlier. But I hope that you will forgive me tonight. I wanted to show you how I felt about you in private. I wanted you all to myself tonight."

Jane took Maura's face in her hands and kissed her lips desperately, finally releasing the tension that had been building inside her chest from the moment she'd seen what Maura was wearing.

"Oh, Maura, I could never be mad at you. All I want to do is kiss you. We can talk about all of this later."

The honey blonde groaned as she began to remove Jane's vest and shirt. She felt like Jane was touching all of her at once, but not enough of her and not in the one place she needed to be touched. She was both aroused and frustrated. She needed Jane inside of her as soon as possible.

_Less clothing. Why are we still wearing clothing?_

Using her strength to lift the smaller woman, Jane continued to kiss Maura as she walked towards the master bedroom. She began to place kisses on the ME's neck and collarbones. Maura moaned, wrapping her legs around Jane's waist tightly; attempting to release the ache that pulsated between her legs.

"Jane I want you so badly. Please make love to me tonight."

"Maura I'm all yours tonight, and every night from now on."

Jane felt tears blur her vision as she continued to walked into the dark bedroom. Maura kissed Jane's eyelids and then her mouth sweetly. The detective gingerly placed the smaller woman on the bed as she removed her remaining clothing. Eyes locked with the beauty below her she felt her heart grow warm as she saw everything she needed paralleled in those hazel eyes.

"Maur I'm so happy it was you. I mean, I hoped it was you. I love you."

"I know Jane, me too. I love you too."

* * *

><p>*Reviews are nice things :) This turned out sappier than I expected it would.*<p> 


End file.
